


" I'm here "

by iamarobronniffler



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Car Accident Aftermath, M/M, Set after SSW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamarobronniffler/pseuds/iamarobronniffler
Summary: It's the first night since Aaron came back from the hospital after the car accident during SSW but he knows something is wrong with Robert. So, he is trying to make him talk.





	" I'm here "

**Author's Note:**

> First robron fic ever, I wrote it because I was inspired by Alex Karev's speech in GA when he is talking with Izzie about his "death", in the episode one of season six. I'm really not a writer, besides I'm french so I'm pretty sure there will be some spelling or vocabulary mistakes (I apologize in advance ^^) but all I could think about was a possible scene between Robron after the accident. I needed to get it out of my head. Hope you'll enjoy! :)

Aaron is in the bathroom, it feels so weird to take back his routine he had before the accident. Nothing has changed but in a way everything has. For a start, he has a ring on his finger, he can’t believe it, that’s why he touched it to be sure it’s really real. He knows he was lucky, he could have died in this car. Instead, Robert saved him, he has not given up on him and he has stayed with him, even if Aaron has told him not to. Everybody has leaved him at some point but Robert hasn't. He has said to him at the hospital : « I would have stayed with you, ya know whatever happened » and since, this sentence is always in Aaron’s mind. That’s why everything has changed, their relationship and their feelings for each other were strong before the accident but now there is something more, Aaron can’t explain it but the ring he is wearing is a promise of it.  
He leaves the room and goes into bed. He is waiting for Robert to hold him but he has his back turned as if he is keeping a distance, of course minimal, but for them it’s a sign that something is wrong. And Aaron has felt it all day long. Robert has been overprotecting as soon as they have left the hospital, Aaron couldn’t even hold his bag. When they got home, Robert has been there for any Aaron’s needs, grabbing a glass of water, helping him to climb the stairs or taking off his shoes to be sure he is not bending. But even with all these little things, Robert wasn’t really here with him, he has never looked at him in the eyes, he has touched him the least possible and they have barely talked. Fortunately, Chas and Liv were there to light up the mood. Now, they were alone, this was his chance to know what is wrong.  
So, he asks : « You all right? » He touches Robert’s arm. But he is not turning around.  
« Robert ? … Talk to me » There’s still no answer. For a minute, Aaron is trying to convince himself that maybe he has fell asleep but inside he knows it’s not true. He is turning off the light, maybe that will help him to open up… Robert’s breathing is loud. Aaron waits a few minutes and then puts his hand on his waist.  
« I… I can’t loose you, I won’t survive… » says Robert, so softly…  
« What ? »  
« I just can’t… »  
« Robert.. »  
(He is turning around) « It’s your fault you know. You made me love you, you made me let you in and then you told me to leave you. (He sighs) You told me you loved me and then you let yourself drowning… »  
Aaron can hear the trembling in his voice and at that sound his heart breaks, in a way, in this moment he has never felt so loved. For a second, he puts himself at Robert’s place, and he doesn’t even want to feel what he is feeling at this thought. So maybe he doesn’t know what to say, he has never been good with words but he can show to him. He comes closer, he touches Robert’s cheek and he whispers « I’m here. » Robert gets closer and hold Aaron in his arms, almost too hard. Aaron whispers again, but this time a lot more quietly, in Robert’s ear « I’m here. ». They hold tight, Robert is finally relaxing, almost wishing that they could stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to tell me what you think in here or on Tumblr (same url : iamarobronniffler)! :)


End file.
